xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Summers
Christopher "Chris" Summers II (b. May 19, 2010) is a mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid, an Elementalist and a Phoenix Force host. He is the second oldest son of Nightwing and Phoenix, and the grandson of Cyclops and Jean Grey. He is a member of the Young X-Men. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team Zac. He is also a Gryffindor wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Gatomon. Chris is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Guthrie family and the Larkin family. 'History' :"Any dream worth having, is a dream worth fighting for." ::−'Chris' Early Years Christopher Jesse Gabriel Andrew Perry Summers II was born on May 19, 2010 in Atherton, California and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the second oldest son of Zac Guthrie Efron and Crystal Summers. He is of American, British, French and Japanese heritage. Chris is the younger brother of Wyatt and the older brother of Alex and Brandon. He is the older maternal half-brother of Dorian, Joel and Oliver. He also has a younger adoptive brother Dean. Konohagakure Hogwarts Becoming an X-Man Xavier High School New Directions Engagement & Children Marriage 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Chris is an Omega-Level Cheyarafim mutant, and is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. He has great control over his incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. His telekinetic energy signature is pink, and whenever he uses his powers a pink Phoenix emblem appears over his right eye. Telekinesis: Chris possesses enormous telekinetic abilities (probably due to his telekinetic powers as a witch). He was once measured as having a psionic energy output matching that of his uncle, Nate Grey, and the Dark Phoenix. His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. He is possibly the strongest telekinetic in the universe. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Telekinetic Holograms:'' His mental fine motor skills are so acute that he can mentally manipulate dust particles and water vapour to refract lightwaves and create holograms. *''Psychic Constructs:'' Chris can change psychic energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. He usually creates swords out of his telekinetic energy. *''Invisibility:'' Chris can telekinetically deflect light around himself, to become invisible. *''Concussive Blasts:'' He can project his telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brains that can apparently affect matter with concussive force. His telekinetic blasts are possibly among the strongest on earth, strong enough to punch through solid steel. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Psionic Force Fields:'''Through concentration, Chris is able to project a field of psionic force which he can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc. The complexity of the shape is limited by his ability to imagine (mentally visualize) a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even he is able to see the forms she creates. The size of a given psionic force projection is also limited by his ability to imagine. The smallest force projection he can visualize (and maintain the visualization) is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection he can visualize and maintain is about 170 feet in diameter. He can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. He can cause the surface of the field to be very hard, depending on its thickness (steel-like at about 2.5 feet), or as resilient as foam rubber. By making the field more resilient he is able to absorb more of the inertia of impacts within the field without having them transmitted to his body. He is also, through training, able to alter the shapes he creates while utilizing those shapes, often to absorb or deflect the force of impacts. As he has grown in the use of her powers; currently these fields can withstand impacts of Class 100 strength, a literally astronomical level. He is capable of generating and manipulating multiple psionic force fields simultaneously. *Shock Waves:' Chris is capable of using his force fields as shock waves hitting his opponent with the force field. '''Molecular Manipulation:'The ability to manipulate energy and matter on a molecular level, which could be either the users own matter or that of their surroundings and nature. It is an extremely rare power and is one of the most powerful. A wielder of this ability can do virtually anything and change reality itself. As Chris has not had this power for a long time, it has never been yet shown in its entirety. Wielding it to its fullest, the possessor of this power can create and control all forms of matter and energy, for example: fire, water, air, electricity, etc. It could also be used to simulate virtually any power and ability. *''Molecular Combustion:'' (usually referred to as blasting or blowing up) is the power to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. It uses a similar hand motion as the power for freezing. The trigger for this power, as seen when he first acquired the ability is anger or rage. *''Pyrokinesis:'' By controlling oxygen molecules he can cause fire to spontaneously ignite or he can douse any oxidizing flame by altering the ionization potential of the outer electron shells of oxygen atoms. **''Plasma Form:'' Chris possesses the physical ability to envelop his entire body or portions of his body with fiery plasma without harm to himself. (Plasma is a super-heated stated of matter such as exists in the atmosphere of stars.) Ordinarily, when aflame, Chris is enveloped by a low intensity flame of low level plasma (reddish, approximately 780 Fahrenheit), which ranges from 1 to 5 inches from his body. He can, however, generate much higher levels and flames about himself. *''Hydrokinesis:'' Chris can join hydrogen and oxygen molecules to create water, summoning these molecules from a volume of atmosphere within a radius of approximately two miles. Further, he can control the movement of water to a certain extent, via manipulation of inter-atomic van der Wall's forces controlling surface tension, divining water from the ground and causing it to flow in designated directions. *''Geokinesis:'' He can control the various substances that make up common bedrock (earth: iron, granite, shale, limestone, etc.), creating seismic tremors of up to 6.7 on the Richter scale (greater if tectonic plate fault lines are nearby) by causing a sudden shifting of the earth. **''Seismic sense:'' Having learned earthbending, Chris has additionally learned the skill of seismic sense. This skill enables Chris to detect vibrations in the ground to perceive objects, people, and other aspects of his environment, essentially acting as sonar, but through the earth. **''Lie Detection:'' Since humans have a physical reaction when they lie, such as a heightened heart rate, Chris is able to lock on to those physiological changes and tell whether or not a person is lying. *''Aerokinesis:'' Chris can control oxygen atoms and oxygen-containing molecules to create atmospheric disturbances of various kinds. By intermingling air with earth he can cause a dust storm, air with water a typhoon, and air with fire a firestorm. He is able to create a wind of tornado intensity, approximately 115 miles per hour. Crystallokinesis: It is the elemental power and ability to create sharp-edged crystals from the moisture in the air or generate them from the user's body for specific purposes. Chris can crystallize the moisture around him, create crystals from the ground and fire shards of crystal. He can even grow crystals from his own body. Chris can create anything he thinks of when using this unusual power. It is very much like Justin Foley’s ninjutsu art. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Chris may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Chris's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Chris is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Chris can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Chris does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Chris dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telekinesis:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. It can be channeled through the eyes and the hands. He also has the ability to manipulate his magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from that are thrown in the targeted direction. *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Chris possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Chris possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. As a baby: Chris got his powers by the time he turns two. When Wyatt and their grandfather, Scott, were playing Candy Land, he changed the blue card to a double red to help his brother win. This surprised Scott, who thought Chris was far too young to have powers, but Wyatt states that he has already come into them. He later orbed Wyatt away from Billie and Christy. In doing so he demonstrated the powers of sensing and telekinetic orbing. He must have used the power of Remote Orbing to call Wyatt thus saving him. As an adult:'''As an adult he has the powers of telekinesis and orbing. Unlike Paige, he normally uses the conventional form of telekinesis (the same as Prue Halliwell) which he seems to be at ease with. However, he has been observed to use telekinetic orbing at certain times. This could be due to the possibility that witch/whitelighter hybrids are born with the ability to telekinetically orb, but with discipline and practice can eventually learn to exert an "orbless" version of telekinesis over time. This statement is probable since in the alternate future Prue had a lot of power in her telekinesis, only having her powers for 11 years and Chris didn't have nearly that amount of power even though he had over 17 years to master his telekinesis, so it would make sense that Chris only learned the basic form of telekinesis later in life. Since Chris was in his early-twenties when he time-traveled, he had presumably two decades to refine his telekinetic abilities; whereas Paige had been a witch for less than two years. He also used his remote orbing power to teleport Leo away (presumably to Valhalla) which caused an explosion counteracting Leo's teleportation. Whitelighter powers: He was shown to have a variety of Whitelighter-specific powers, such as the ability to orb up to the Elder realm or hear the call of his charges, which he commented on having "put on mute". He also told Paige that he has yet to develop the power to heal. This implies that though he hasn't displayed such powers, he might be capable of using or developing various other Whitelighter powers such as cloaking, thermokinesis and glamouring in the future; although Chris was conceived when Leo was an Elder, he himself stated that he was just half-Whitelighter. Chris is more powerful than the average witch because of his Charmed ancestry. '''Basic Wiccan powers: Like all witches, Chris has the magical aptitude to scry, brew potions, and create spells. He is not as powerful as Wyatt, who is said to be one of the most powerful witches to ever walk the Earth. However, he is far more powerful than the average witch due to having both Charmed and Whitelighter blood. He was easily able to crush a Valkyrie's heart in mere seconds. Abilities as a Ninja Chris’s most defining characteristic is his intelligence, largely due to his interest in memorizing things and his success with taking quizzes while in the Academy. Because of this, Chris was shown to have very keen talent for observation and analyzing. Through this, he could easily see through most basic deceptions an opponent may use on him. While in the Academy, he excelled in the practice of ninjutsu. His stamina and fighting skills were above average, making him very helpful during battles. Elemental Techniques:'''In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Chris’s disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards fire chakra, being able to use several high-level fire-based jutsu without hand seals. Chris is also very experienced with lightning-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest lightning jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). He has been taught Chidori by his mother and uncle. '''Chakra Control: Early in his training, Chris discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Medical Training:'''Chris's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training he had done with Crystal. With his excellent chakra control, Chris had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In his training to become a medic-nin, Chris had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time (without the help of his Sharingan), as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. '''Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Chris possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Mangekyō Sharingan: During an unknown point in his training, Chris awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. It takes the form of a triquetra, similar to the Charmed symbol. He has been seen using Amaterasu and a number of genjutsu while the Mangekyō Sharingan is active. While he has yet to actually name any of these genjutsu, they are presumably Tsukuyomi, as it is a requirement along with Ametarasu to use Susanoo, along with the similarities of the genjutsu's background. Chris harnesses the jet-black flames of Ametarasu from his right eye and can manipulate the directions of the flames. He is also able to control the shade and direction of Ametarasu to aid him in battle for a number of versatile tactics. Different from the Uchiha members who possess the Mangekyō Sharingan, Chris´s eyes don’t get damaged. This is thanks to his mutant X-Gene, which cancels the damage; however that doesn’t mean that the doujutsu hurts him when he uses it. Powers as a Wizard Magical Mastery: At Hogwarts, Chris was usually the first to master any spell, and was capable of using spells beyond his educational level. He earned ten O.W.L.s: nine "Outstandings," and one "Exceeds Expectations," in (?). Wandless and Nonverbal Magic: Chris became highly skilled at nonverbal magic in his sixth year, being the first to succeed at it in his Defence Against the Dark Arts class and quickly becoming "so good at non-verbal incantations that he did not need to say the words aloud" for a wide variety of spells. Patronus Charm: Chris learned how to cast a fully-formed Patronus Charm in his fifth year. It takes the form of a phoenix. Duelling Skill: Chris has demonstrated his fighting ability on numerous occasions, showing remarkable duelling skill for his age. Chris also has very fast reflexes when it came to wandwork and is able to magically manipulate objects around him to incapacitate or evade others. His duelling style is creative and unpredictable, mixing non-combat spells along with more conventional combative spells to overcome his opponents. Apparition: Chris was the first in his class to Apparate successfully, and passed his test on the first attempt. According to his teacher, his performance was "perfect" and the instructor praised his talent greatly. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Chris Summers II is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. Chris possesses a mastery of human, mutant and alien biology, chemistry and electronics. A visionary theoretician, he has made breakthroughs in such varied fields as time travel, extra-dimensional travel, synthetic polymers, mutations, transportation, energy generation, and more. He is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Chris is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his mother, grandfather and great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: After being a ninja for most of his life and the team leader of his ninja squad (Team Zac), and being the son of Crystal, the grandson of Cyclops and the great-grandson of Corsair, Chris has developed exceptional leadership skills and is gifted in tactics. Master Martial Artist: Chris has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Chris holds black belts in several different combat styles. His level of skill is sufficient to defeat ten muscled men with his eyes closed. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Young X-Men, Chris is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Chris is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sais which are his usual weapons of choice, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Chris is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Class 50-75: Chris possesses vast (natural) superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 45 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, Chris is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' Chris Summers Wikia.JPG Chris.jpg Chris7.jpg|Baby Chris. Chris Wiki.jpg|A typical look for Chris. Chris11.jpg Chris13.jpg Chris17.jpg Chris9.jpg|Chris with longer hair and more facial hair. Taurus_Symbol.JPG|Chris' Taurus tattoo. Chris_Light_Tattoo.JPG|Chris' Crest of Light tattoo. Chris Sharingan.JPG|Chris' Mangekyō Sharingan. Overall, Chris bears a great resemblance to both of his parents, however many characters (including himself) have stated that he looks more like Crystal. He has piercing blue eyes, brown hair and tanned skin. His body is toned, muscular and slim. *'Hair:' His brown hair is relatively short and spiky. Throughout his adult years, Chris has facial hair. He tends to shave it off on different occasions. *'Wardrobe:' Over the time we see Chris, he is usually wearing simple clothing for his age, nothing too flashy. He is seen wearing mostly hoodies in episodes with a simple shirt and pants/jeans. He also likes to wear jackets, leather specially. *'Tattoos:' He has two known tattoos; the Crest of Light on his right wrist and the Taurus sign on his left wrist. *'X-Men Uniform:' Chris' standard X-Men uniform consists of a black bodysuit with red accents, and a big red phoenix symbol on his chest. He wears a red utility belt and a black phoenix-shaped mask. When aflame, the red accents on Chris' suit will turn even a brighter red. 'Personality' Chris is kind, humorous, although somewhat neurotic; he notes that Wyatt's multitude of powers has left him at first with an "inferiority complex" (which Chris has now accepted), and believes just like his mother and father that family should always come first. Like his parents, Chris is highly intelligent and careful with whom he works when it comes to contacting bad guys, and shows a very stubborn side which is commented by Clarice about inheriting it from both of his parents. He is also very headstrong, and, like his father, a quick learner. As stated by most people in Xavier High, Chris has a very similar personality to Crystal, being very kind, caring and protective. As Crystal has been called the "new Jean Grey", Chris has been called the "new Crystal Summers" (or in some cases the "new Jean Grey"). This is in a way proved, as he has inherited the Crest of Light, something that mostly happens when parent and child share the same personality and traits. 'Equipment' Digivice: Chris carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Gatomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Chris carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Light around his neck. This allows his Gatomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Sais: Eternal Flames: Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Chris purchased an 11½" hawthorn wood wand with a phoenix feather core in 2021. 'Transportations' 'Links' *Chris Summers II/Trivia *Quotations by or about Chris Summers *Chris Summers II/Relationships *Chris Summers II/Gallery Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Wizards Category:Cheyarafims Category:Assassin Order members Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 50-75tons) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Guthrie family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield generation Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Crystallokinetics Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Fire Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2010 Category:Taurus Category:Healers Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Characters Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Taurus (sign) Category:Heat Immunity Category:Gryffindors Category:Orbing Category:House of Phoenix Category:Elementalists Category:Elemental Manipulation Chris Summers II Category:Photokinetics Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Geokinetics Category:Aerokinetics Category:Electrokinetics Category:Healing Blood Category:Immortal Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Crest of Light Bearers